Deux mondes différents
by Aidoku
Summary: Bella revient à Forks, où vit sa famille. Elle revoit son cousin Jacob et son meilleur ami Embry. Et par la suite, elle rencontre la famille Cullen. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa famille les déteste tant...
1. Le Commencement

_**Voici ma nouvelle fiction!**_

_**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances donc ça ira plus vite que l'autre^^ donc je vous laisse**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement**

* * *

Je viens d'arriver à Forks. Je n'ai pas envi d'aller directement à la maison. Je préfère me balader un peu. Je roule doucement, profitant du paysage que je n'avais pas vu pendant un an. Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'arrive devant la réserve Quileute. Ça fait un an que je ne suis pas revenu. 12mois. 52 semaines. 365 jours. 8 760 heures. 525 600 minutes. 31 536 000 secondes. Je me gare et descends de ma camionnette. Rien à changer. je vois des enfants Quileutes jouer. Leur magnifique peau brune mouillée brillait au soleil. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, au temps où je vivais à la réserve, je passais mes journée à jouer près de l'eau avec Embry et Jacob.

- Mattaka? M'interpella un voix, légèrement familière.

- Arrêtez avec ce surn…JACOB? M'écriai-je, en découvrant mon cousin.

-MATTAKA!

Mon cousin me sauta dessus. Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mon équilibre. Il me serra fort, je pense que j'ai dû lui manquer. Ses jambes étaient entourés autour de ma taille.

- Aurais tu l'extrême obligeance de redescendre, s'il te plait?

-Non, me répondit il en riant.

Je vis ma Grand-mère arriver avec le sourire. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, elle s'approche de nous.

-Jacob! Tu as quel âge pour te conduire ainsi? Lâche donc ta cousine, dit elle, l'air faussement énervée.

Jacob me relâcha enfin, avec un grand sourire. Il a grandit en un an, il a grossit aussi, ça, je l'ai bien sentis! Ma Grand-mère me sourit et m'ouvris les bras.

-Ma Mattaka!

-Grand-mère, combien de fois je t'ai dis que c'était Bella?

-Je ne les comptes plus, ma puce.

Je souris et vais dans ses bras. Son étreinte m'avait manqué. Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis la mort de Maman. Elle m'invita à rentrer. Rien n'avait changer, toujours ce chaleureux foyer.

-Ton père n'est pas là avec toi? Commença-t-elle, comme si de rien était, comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici.

-Non, il aide les déménageurs à installer puis il va cherche Anna après.

-Hum…tu l'aimes bien,

-Qui? Anna?…elle est sympa…

-Mais, dit-elle, sur un ton insistant

-Mais rien. Elle est sympa…ne t'inquiète pas, Grand-mère.

-Tu vas aller à l'école de la réserve?

-Non, je vais au lycée de la ville…Jacob a beaucoup grandit, mais toi, tu n'as pas changé en un an, pas une ride!

-Merci, ma puce. Par contre, toi, …une vrai jeune femme!

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis, tiens!…Embry va être heureux de te revoir…tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

-Il m'a manqué,aussi.

-Au faite…pourquoi êtes vous revenu? Ton père n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Pour rien Grand-mère, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je d'un ton fuyant.

-MATTAKA! Cria une voix, que je reconnu à la seconde.

-EMBRY!m'écriai-je, à mon tours.

Je me précipitai dehors et sautai sur mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis 12 mois. Simplement heureuse. Je retrouvais cette chaleur rassurante que j'avais quitté. Il embrassa mon front.

-Tu m'as manqué, soupirai-je.

-Et toi, donc! Il est hors de question que tu repartes, maintenant! T'es revenu, tu repars plus!

Je ris dans ses bras. J'eus dû mal à revenir sur Terre. Je retire et lui tape dans le ventre.

-D'où tu m'appelle Mattaka, toi?

-Ça fait un petit moment, déjà. C'est à cause de ta Grand-mère, Billy et Jacob. Ils t'appellent tout le temps comme ça, me répondit il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais, je m'appelle Bella! Pas Mattaka!

-Mattaka est ton nom que la tribu t'a donné. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

-tu ne sais même pas se que ça veut dire!

-Toi, non plus, je te signale!

-Gnia, gnia, gnia, grommelai.

-Ça m'avait manqué, ça aussi!

Nous rions ensemble. Puis nous commençâmes à nous balader. Rien à changer. nous nous amusâmes, vite rejoint pas Jacob. Je me rendis compte que le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Il devait être vers les 19 heures.

;-Je dois rentrer!

-Déjà? S'écrièrent les deux Quileutes!

-Oui, papa et Anna doivent être déjà rentrer. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Mattaka…c'est vrai que tu ne vas pas à l'école de la réserve? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui…je vais au lycée de Forks.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Se lamenta Embry.

-Anna…préfère la « civilisation », déjà qu'elle a accepté de venir ici, alors je vais pas me plaindre. Ne vous inquiétez pas…on essayera de se voir le plus souvent possible.

-Promet! S'écria mon meilleur ami, me rappelant notre vieille habitude.

-Promis!

On ria puis ils me raccompagnèrent. Il a avait deux jeunes hommes devant ma voiture. Je reconnus Sam et Quil.

-Mattaka? C'est bien toi?

-Ta vue s'est elle dégradée pendant cette année, mon pauvre Quil?

-T'es enfin de retour! S'écria Sam.

-Tu nous as manqué!

-Vous aussi, les gars.

-Tu reviens à la réserve?

-Non, juste à Forks.

-Tu vas aller au lycée là-bas?

-Oui, j'y ai été habituée en un an.

-Mais c'est pas juste! J'avais espéré remettre le bazar comme avant!

-T'es nul, Quil. Sinon, comment va Claire?

-Comme un charme!

-et Emily?demandai-je à Sam.

-Comme un charme aussi.

-tu lui diras qu'elle me manque?lui suppliai-je.

-sans faute!

-bon, je vais y aller, à bientôt les gars.

-À bientôt, Mattaka! S'écrièrent en chœur les quatre Quileutes.

Je monta dans ma voiture et mit le contact. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Sam. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

-Quand tu seras au lycée, méfie-toi des Cullen. Ne les approche pas. Bye, ma belle, me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris en hochant la tête même si j'ignorai de qui ou de quoi il parlait. Je revins à Forks, le sourie toujours aux lèvres. J'arrive à la maison. J'entre, tout est déjà installer. C'est joli. Très Hi Tech et design, mais joli tout de même.

-Papa, je suis rentrée! M'écriai-je.

-enfin, il est 19h30, marmonna-t-il.

-Désolé, j'étais avec Embry et Jacob, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

'Je comprends…comment va Grand-mère?

-Normal…elle fait comme si j'étais pas partie pendant un an.

-Et Embry et Jacob?

-Je trouve pas de mots pour décrire leur joie…

-Euphorie, tenta mon père.

-Presque.

Mon père sourit. Je monte dans ma chambre. Elle est exactement comme celle que j'avais à Seattle. Je tournai sur moi-même avec le sourire. Après avoir rapidement manger, je vais me coucher. Demain, premier jour de lycée. Je repense aux paroles de Sam. Depuis que je suis petite, il a toujours été très protecteur, peut-être trop parfois. Me méfier des Cullen. Je sais même pas qui s'est! Avec un peu d'angoisse, je finis pas m'endormir.

* * *

**_Donc voilà!_**

**_Deuxième fiction!_**

**_dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_**

Mess-Muse


	2. Rencontre et Nouveau Frère

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

-Bella! Accélère! Tu vas être en retard, cria mon père.

La brosse à dent dans la bouche je finis de me peigner les cheveux. Je me rinçai la bouche et me précipitai dan le hall. Je monte dans ma voiture. Un fois arriver au lycée, à l'heure, je me gare et descends. Une boule s'installe dans ma gorge. C'est parti. Quand je passe l'entrée, tout les regards se tournent vers moi. Super! Moi, qui voulais pas attirer l'attention. Je vais à la Direction où on me donne mon nouvel emploi du temps. Je commençais pas mathématiques. Bon. Je n'excellais pas dans cette matière déjà à Seattle, je ne pense pas que ça va changer. J'entrai dans la classe et n'installai au fond de celle-ci. Le professeur s'approcha de moi et me donna mon livre. Il me demanda si je voulais me présente à la classe. Avant que je ne répondes, il part. Tous les élèves étaient là et s'étaient installé.

- Nous avons une nouvelle élève, peux-tu te présenter, s'il te plait?

Mais il est stupide ou quoi? Il me demande si je veux me présenter, il me laisse même pas le temps de répondre et maintenant il me demande de me présenter! Il se moque de moi là, non? Je me lève. Tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi.

-Bonjours, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17ans euh…et je viens de Seattle.

Je me rassois, la tête baissée. J'entends des chuchotis dans la classe. Maladroitement, je sors ma trousse et mon cahier. Je commence à dessiner sur la couverture. Je deviens légèrement distrait au reste de la classe.

-Tu vivais ici avant, non?

- Oui, à la réserve.

- Avec les Quileutes?

- Oui…

- Bien…ce sera Edward qui te fera visiter le lycée.

- Edward?

- Oui, Edward Cullen.

Il me montra un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs cuivres. C'est le nom que Sam m'avait dit. Cullen. Comment se méfier d'un personne aussi belle? Aussi angélique? Mais je devais rester sur mes gardes. Sam ne m'aurait pas dit ça si il n'y avait pas de dangers. J'hochai la tête tout en sachant que je lui dirai que je n'aurai pas besoin ses services. Le cours commença. J'avais raison. Je n'y arriverai pas ici non plus, n'importe où je serais les mathématiques seront toujours aussi compliquées. Je relevai la tête de mon cahier. Mes yeux tombèrent sur deux yeux noirs. Edward. Il me fixe. Je baisse les yeux sur mon cahier. Après quelques minutes, je relevai les yeux. Il me fixai toujours, inlassablement. Je lève un sourcil. Il me regarde surpris, puis avec colère et frustration. Je re-baissai la tête. J'essaye de suivre le cours et écris le peu que je comprenais, me sentant toujours observé. La sonnerie retentit. Enfin! Je suis la première à sortir. Libération! Quelqu'un me retint par le bras…je me retourne…Cullen.

- Je dois te faire visiter, dit un magnifique ténor, doux aux oreilles.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux me débrouiller , tu sais, dis je en le repoussant gentiment.

- Le professeur m'a dit de te faire visiter, dit il en s'énervant très vite et se rapprochant.

- Et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin, répondis-je avec le même ton.

- Que se passe t-il ? Nous interrompe un soprano.

Une petite brune au bras d'un grand blond arriva devant nous. Ils étaient gracieux autant l'un que l'autre. Le grand blond avait l'air tendu. Il me fixait.

- Bonjours, je suis Alice Cullen et voici Jasper Hale.

- Enchantée.

- Bon, je vais te faire visiter, viens! Dit il sur un ton toujours dur.

- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller, merci.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux du certain Jasper. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Il me donne des frissons.

- Au revoir!

Je partis rapidement. Je passai le reste de la matinée à éviter les Cullen. À midi, je me dirige au self. Je me posai à une table, seule. Je commence à manger. Hou! Je préfère la nourriture de la réserve, elle était meilleure! Je vois un plateau se poser devant moi. Je lève les yeux…

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais, la peau mate et un sourire éblouissant.

- Salut, moi, c'est Chris, dit il, sa voix avait quelque chose de familier.

- Euh…moi, c'est…

- Mattaka, oui, je sais, me coupa-t-il.

- Tu es un ami des Quileutes, non?

- Mon père est le frère du père d'Emily et Sam est mon meilleur ami. Tous m'ont chargé de m'occuper de toi. Surtout Jacob, il m'a interdit de te laisser seule, dit il avec le sourire.

- Il est trop protecteur…t'interdire de me laisser seule…quel nul, soupirai-je.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire jovial et contagieux. Il s'installa en face de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il avait une assez bonne carrure, digne d'un quater back. Les yeux d'un marron profond, presque noir, la peau à l'apparence douce se contrastant à merveille avec ses dents blanches. Il ressemblait au garçon dans les séries qui sortait la chef des pom-pom girl et où tout les filles couraient après. D'après le regard que la plupart des filles , plus des trois quart, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité (si vous voulez le visualiser imaginer Cristiano Ronaldo^^). Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il commença à manger, tout à fait à l'aise, puis il entama la conversation, comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. J'appris qu'il était le cousin d'Emily, la petit ami de Sam, se dont j'aurai du ne pas être surprise vu que son père était le frère de celui d'Emily. Il ne faisait que sourire, je pense qu'il se détachait jamais de son sourire. Je remarquai une cicatrice le long de son bras ce que je lui dis. Il m'expliqua que c'était Paul, après avoir perdu au petit chevaux. J'éclatai littéralement de rire devant cet aveu. Paul et ses sautes d'humeur! Nous parlâmes de la Push, je lui fis part de mon bonheur de pouvoir enfin y retourner, ce qu'il accueillit avec le sourire. Il me dit qu'il allait souvent à la réserve, c'est un peu comme sa deuxième maison, et me proposa d'y aller parfois ensemble. Je lui fis remarquer que si il y allait souvent, nous irons donc souvent ensemble à la Push. Il me fit encore un grand sourire. Nous continuâmes de discuter. Il s'obstinait à m'appeler Mattaka. Soudain, il se figea, les yeux fixés derrière mon épaule. Je me tournai et suivis son regard, qui me conduisit à…Edward Cullen. Il me fixait toujours. Je me retournai et soupirai.

- Il m'énerve de me regarder comme ça. Je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mai, il ne m'aime pas.

- Tu as des ennuis avec lui? chuchota il, en posant sa main gauche chaude sur la mienne.

- Ce doit être un mec susceptible, il voulait absolument me faire visiter le lycée, comme le prof le lui avait dit, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais me débrouiller. Il a commencé à s'énerver voyant que je ne voulais vraiment pas.

- Mais il ne t'as rien fait? Me questionna-t-il, inquiet, en caressant ma main avec son pouce.

- Non, non, c'est bon.

- Quand Sam va savoir ça…

- Oh, c'est bon! Il m'a juste pas à la bonne, c'est pas dramatique, non plus. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme!

- Espérons…

J'éclatai de rire devant sa phrase stupide et sans aucun sens. Un meurtrier…à Forks? N'importe quoi! L'après-midi se passa bien. Chris était toujours avec moi. Nous avions les cours de Français en commun, d'ailleurs il ne brillait pas dans cette matière. Je l'entendis marmonner pendant trente minutes contre le professeur qui ne faisait que l'interroger. J'en éclatai de rire. Ce que le professeur remarqua, il m'interrogea, je lui fis un speech de cinq bonnes minutes avec des mots très compliqués, en ayant une amie Française, je me débrouillais parfaitement. Le professeur passa le reste de son cours à nous ignorer ce qui ravi complètement Chris qui me fit promettre de lui donner des cours. Il m'expliqua qu'il détestait cette matière mais la professeur de collège était tellement belle qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchis. Il me fit bien rire. La plupart du temps, son bras autour de ma taille. En une journée, il était déjà comme un frère, très protecteur, toujours à regarder les garçons de travers quand ils me regardaient avec trop insistance. J'allais rester célibataire longtemps. C'était un peu aussi mon garde du corps, il me suivait de partout, même aux toilettes pour filles, il y était entré comme si c'était n'importe quels toilettes. Dés que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipita dehors. Bizarrement, je ne vis pas Chris. J'arrivai devant ma voiture, quand je sentis quelqu'un me sauter dessus. Et me plaquer contre la voiture, face contre la vitre…

* * *

**Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible, mais je me rends pas compte des jours qui passent! Je sais je suis bizarre.**

**Donc voilà!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas.**

Mess-Muse


	3. Retour du passé

**Chapitre 3**

**Retour du passé**

* * *

Je paniquai et me tournai violemment sur moi-même, faisant lâcher prise à la personne. Je me retournai, la personne avait atterri à environ deux mètres plus loin. Je m'approche doucement. Je me figeai. Le corps inerte devant moi, était celui de Jacob. Il a dû se cogner la tête. Je me jetai à genou, à ses côtés. Il ne bougeait pas. Quelle idiote! Il voulait juste me faire une surprise et moi, je le balançais contre le trottoir. Je me penchai sur lui et le secouai doucement pour le réveiller, en commençant légèrement à paniquer.

-Bouh! S'écria Jacob, en élevant son visage près du mien.

Je poussai un cri de surprise et de peur, en tombant en arrière. Mon cher cousin riait à mon choc, fier de lui. Dans l'intention de me venger, je lui sautai dessus, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui et le tapant.

-Espèce d'idiot! Hurlai-je, j'ai failli avoir une attaque!

-C'est bon, c'est qu'un petit « Bouh! ».

-Mais c'est de t'avoir vu dans cet état qui m'a fait paniquer, crétin!

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde, il me sauta dans les bras, et me serra fort contre lui en soufflant « désolé ». J'éclatai de rire. Un rire contagieux car je l'entendis rire aussi. Jacob se releva rapidement. Un énorme sourire ornait son visage. À ce moment là, je me rendis compte à quel point il avait changé physiquement. Il n'avait plus de traits enfantins, que des traits durs avec une once de malheur. Je savais que leur condition ne leur plaisait pas, loin de là. A part Quil, tous se détestaient d'une certaine manière. Il me tendis une de ses énormes mains en se penchant un peu en avant à cause de sa grande taille. Qui dirait que j'ai un an de plus que lui ? Même lui, me considère comme sa petite cousine. Des rires me firent revenir à la réalité. Je posai ma main, qui faisait toute petite et blanche, dans celle de Jacob. Il me tira en avant, un peu trop fort par rapport à mon poids ce qui me fit tomber dans les bras d'Embry, qui riait toujours. Après lui avoir taper dans le ventre, je le pris dans mes bras, heureuse de le revoir. Il m'embrassa sur le front. Lui aussi avait encore grandit, et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Mais dés qu'il souriait, je retrouvais mon Embry de toujours, tout comme pour mon Jacob. Je me détacha de lui, pour serrer dans mes bras Quil, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de saluer comme il se devait, hier. C'était le seul à ne pas avoir cette ombre de malheur dans les yeux. Étant le dernier du groupe à être transformé, il était heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Puis vînt le tour de Sam, il me serra brièvement contre lui, mais toujours avec affection. J'avis été la seule au courant de sa transformation. Elle avait eu lieu devant mes yeux, et m'avait laissé une belle cicatrice le long du bras. Je l'avais aidé du mieux que j'avais pu, même si, à l'époque je n'avais que 12ans. Depuis ce jour, un lien nous rattachait l'un à l'autre, qui avait été renforcé par l'histoire avec Leah et Emily (la même que dans le livre). Embry disait que nous étions des frères et sœurs et que donc je faisais parti de la famille des loups. Je remarquai Chris placer à côté de Quil, qui me fit un clin d'œil, je le lui rendis. C'était l'un des seuls indien à être habillé normalement. Tous portait soit un short taillé dans jeans soit un survèt', aucun n'avait de T-shirt. J'en eu des frissons. Instinctivement, Sam passa son bras autour de mes épaules, dans le but de me réchauffer. Je le remercies en souriant, auquel il répondit.

-Comment allez vous, mes p'tits loups ?

-Parfaitement, comme d'habitude, s'exclama Quil, avec un grand sourire.

-Toi, tu as vu Claire avant de venir, pas vrai ?

-Oui, me répondit il, les yeux étincelants.

-Et vous, autres ?

-Ça va. Et toi, Mattaka? Demanda Embry.

-Super, grâce à Chris.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis parfait, se vanta-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Vante toi pas, non plus!

-Tu t'es fait d'autres amis, p'tite cousine ?

-Je suis pas ta petite cousine, d'abord.

-Bah, en taille, si.

-T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas comme toi, pour te botter le train arrière.

-C'est plutôt une chance pour toi, ma puce, dit Sam, en me regardant sérieusement.

-Non, je ne me suis pas fait d'autres amis. Toutes les filles me détestent parce que je suis super proche du Beau Chris, et les garçons n'osent pas m'approcher vu les regards que Chris leur lance.

-C'est bien, Chris! S'exclamèrent les quatre Quileutes, à l'unisson.

-Grand Dieu, je suis partis pour mourir vierge!

-Mais non, à 30ans, si t'as toujours personne, je t'épouse.

-Tu es bien trop généreux, Embry, ironisai-je.

-Sinon, rien d'autre? Demanda Quil, très curieux de nature.

-Non, dis je, après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Si, elle s'est pris la tête avec Cullen, me vendis Chris.

-Quoi ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins, me demanda Sam, inquiet.

-Mais, arrêtez de réagir comme ça! OK, Edward ne m'apprécie pas et alors? C'est pas un drame.

-Fais attention d'eux, Mattaka, m'avertit Embry.

-Oui, je sais, je ne m'approche pas d'eux.

-Si il te fait quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tu nous le dis, Ok?

-Oui, promis…bon, je vais y aller.

-Non, tu viens à la réserve! S'exclamèrent Embry et Jacob, en chœur.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. J'acceptai avec un grand sourire, loin d'être enthousiaste de rentrer chez moi. Malheureusement, Chris ne pouvait pas venir avec nous. Je le serrai fort contre moi, il répondit à mon étreinte et m'embrassa le front. Je partis en direction de ma voiture, Embry et Jacob sur les talons. Les Cullen n'étaient toujours pas partis. Ils nous regardaient, intensément. Je croisai les yeux du blond, Jasper, je crois. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas de quoi, mais il faisait naître en moi un sentiment de peur, d'insécurité, profond mais bien présent. J'en frissonnai. Embry et Jacob le remarquèrent et me regardèrent de manière interrogative.

-Que se passe t'il , Mattaka ?

-Euh…j'ai froid.

-C'était pas des frissons de froid, ça. Ne nous mens pas. Qu'est se sur tu crains?

-Rien, tentai je de les rassurer.

-Mattaka…dis le nous.

-Le gars blond là-bas, son visage me dit quelque chose, c'est tout.

Il y eu un silence tendu, pesant.

-Es qu'il en faisait parti ? Demanda Jacob, avec une lueur de fureur folle dans les yeux.

-Jacob…

-OUI OU NON, s'exclama-t-il, la lueur s'agrandissant.

-Non, calme toi, maintenant.

-J'ai rien compris, dit Embry que ne savait rien de l'histoire à laquelle Jacob et moi faisions allusion.

-ne t'inquiète pas des idioties, tentai-je de le rassurer, ce sujet me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Des idiotes ! Hurla Jacob.

Son corps se mit alors à trembler. Sa silhouette commençait à devenir un peu flou. J'aurait pas du dire ça. J'approchais de lui et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux. Le lueur de fureur folle était immense. Je lui caressais les bras puis lui pris ses mains tremblantes. Je ne cessais de le supplier de se calmer. Si le peu de gens, qui restaient sur le parking, voyaient sa transformation, comment pourrions nous expliquer ça ? Et je n'ose imaginer les conséquences. Peu à peu, ses tremblements cessèrent. Il respirait doucement, reprenant le contrôle. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et colla son front chaud au mien.

-Ne dis plus jamais que ce que tu as vécu là-bas sont des idioties! Je t'en supplie, Mattaka, ne redit jamais ça, murmura-t-il, une empreinte de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Jacob…

-Mattaka! Ça t'as détruit et tu le sais! Tu as remonté la pente certes, mais je n'oublierais jamais dans quel état tu étais. Alors, ne dis pas que ce sont des idioties, d'accord ?

-Oui,…promis, finis je par souffler.

-Je ne comprends toujours rien, s'exclama Embry, toujours perdu.

-Je…

-Je t'expliquerai, dit Jacob.

Embry nous regarda avec suspicion mais acquisse Je remerciai Jacob du regard. Je ne pouvais raconter ce qu'il s'était passer. On monta dans la voiture. Jacob prit le volant, heureux de conduire. Embry ne pipa mot tout le long du trajet. J'aurai apprécier que Jacob fasse pareil car tout le long du voyage, il critiqua ma pauvre voiture. Un fois arriver à la réserve, nous descendîmes. J'attrapa le bras d'Embry pour le retenir. Son regard était plein de colère mais aussi de peine.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Désolé, je suis désolée de ne pas de l'avoir dit…j'avais peur de ta réaction…j'en ai toujours peur d'ailleurs.

-Tu ne devrais pas! Je suis ton meilleur ami! Je ne te ferai jamais rien de mal!

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'avais peur.

Je le quittai sur ces mots pour rentrer dans la maison d'Emily, la petite amie de Sam. La pauvre avait la moitié droite du visage totalement défiguré par trois lacérations. Une crise de Sam et elle avait été trop prèsde lui. Il s'en est voulu et s'en veut encore aujourd'hui. Il m'avait fallu quatre mois pour le convaincre de me laisser s'approcher de lui. Dès qu'elle me vit, un immense sourire illumina la partie indemne de son visage. Toutes les deux, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu. Je la considérais un peu comme ma sœur.

-Emily! M'écriai-je.

-Bella! S'écria-t-elle, à son tour.

On se serra dans nos bras. Enfin,une présence féminine au milieu de tous ces gars. Je la regardais. Malgré sa blessure, je la trouvais toujours d'une beauté divine. Je posa doucement ma main sur ses lacérations.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, murmurai-je.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella!

-Mattaka! S'écrièrent les quatre Quileutes.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui m'appelle pas mon prénom! Merci, Emily.

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent d'exaspération. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Embry mais il ne me regardait pas, il fixai intensément Jacob, qui lui n'osait pas le regarder. Après 30 secondes de résistance, Jacob rendit les armes en soupirant et sortit, suivi d'Embry. L'angoisse commença à s'insinuer en moi. Comment allait il réagir ? Dans la cuisine, tout était silencieux. Ils savaient très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux. Emily était sur les genoux de Sam, les bras noués autour de son cou, lui me jetait des coups d'œil, tout en câlinant sa bien aimée. Quil, lui, mangeait la troisième des délicieuses brioches aux myrtilles d'Emily, en me faisant un sourire rassurant. Après quelques minutes, on entendit un feulement de douleur. Je me précipitai dehors et appelai Jacob et Embry mais je n'entendais que des grognements. J'arrivai à l'orée de la forêt, Sam me hurlait de m'arrêter, l'inquiétude perçait sa voix. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, je ne pouvais pas l'écouter. Tout à coup, j'aperçus deux énormes loups. Je me stoppa net. Non! Jacob lui a tout montrer. Je vis Embry s'exciter et tenter de partir mais Jacob le coucha au sol pour le retenir. Je repris ma course et hurlai le nom de mon meilleur ami. Sans que j'eus le temps de réagir ou d'apercevoir quelque chose, je sentis une douleur fulgurante à mon é hurlement de douleur d'échappa de mes lèvres, je tombai au sol. Un feulement de douleur retentit.

-Non! Mon dieu, qu'est se que j'ai fait ?

Je reconnus la voix de mon meilleur ami. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Je sentais des présences autour de moi, mais je ne les distinguais pas, aveuglée par la douleur. Quelqu'un me caressait les cheveux. Puis je sentis qu'on me prenait contre soi en me serrant. Je reconnus la douce odeur d'Embry.

-pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie, je…je voulais pas, mon Ange.

-Chris arrive avec sa camionnette, on va l'amener à l'hôpital, il faut la garder éveillé, dit la voix de Sam, avec quelques accents d'inquiétude.

-Pardon, mon Ange, on va t'amener à l'hôpital et tout ira mieux.

-N…non…pas l'hôpital…je veux pas…, arrivai-je à murmurer.

-Ma puce, il faut te soigner, c'est…assez grave se que tu as, entendis je, à ma gauche, une voix douce, Emily.

-Je…veux…plus…hôpital…

-Appelez un médecin, dit la voix de Jacob, catégorique.

-Mais Jake…

-APPELEZ UN MEDECIN! Hurla-t-il.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éloigner. Je ne cessais de répéter « plus hôpital ». Je me sentis transporter. Je m'accrochais à mon porteur avec le peu de force que j'avais. Je ne sais combien de temps je fus porter. Puis, on me posa doucement sur quelque chose de moelleux. Un lit sans doute, nous devons être de retour chez Emily. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

-Un médecin va venir mais…

-C'est très bien.

-c'est le docteur Cullen.

-Il est hors de question, qu'il vienne ici! S'exclama la voix de Sam.

-Arrête! Tu préfère quoi ? La sauver ou la voir mourir parce que tu aura respecté le traité?

-Il n'a pas le droit!

-Donne lui l'autorisation ! L'unique autorisation, juste pour qu'il la sauve!

-Mais il…

-Sam, je t'en prie, elle va mourir, gémit Emily.

-Ne la laisse pas mourir, Sam, je t'en prie,si elle meurt, je meurs avec elle.

-…Quil, attend le docteur à la frontière et dit lui qu'il a l'autorisation de venir. Amène le jusqu'ici. Et lui seul a l'autorisation de franchir la frontière.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon front, puis la porte s'ouvrir. Quil vient de partir. Embry me tenait encore dans ses bras. Il ne cessait de murmurer des « pardon », sa culpabilité était presque aussi grande que ma douleur. Il pleurait, en se maudissant à voix haute. Je levai ma main pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Embry…cesse de…te blâmer…tu n'y…es pour rien…, soufflai-je.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es par ma faute. Je me hais.

-Non…ne te haïs pas…moi, je t'aime…

-Pardon, mon Ange, pardon.

-C'est…ce n'est pas grave…le médecin va arranger ça…

-Pardon, gémit il.

J'entendis ses sanglots. Je glissai ma main à sa joue mais il me la retira et partit. Je ne sentais plus sa présence à mes côtés.

-Embry? Embry? EMBRY? Hurlai-je.

-Chut…calme toi, il va revenir, me murmura Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute…

-je sais, ma puce, je sais.

Je le sentis se serrer contre moi, en me caressant les cheveux. J'entendis deux coups contre une porte. Puis celle-ci s'ouvrir. Je sentis une odeur inconnue mais délicieuse. Une présence apparut à mes côtés.

-Depuis combien de temps est elle blessée?

-Une dizaine de minutes.

-Lequel d'entre vous l'attaqué?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas! Soignez là! Vous êtes là pour ça! S'énerva Sam.

-Sam…calme toi…

-Même dans cet état, tu me donnes des ordres, soupira-t-il.

-Vous avez mal?

-A votre avis? S'excéda mon Grand frère.

-Sam, calme toi, tu tremble, s'il te plait.

-Oui, répondis je à la question du docteur.

-Je vais vous injecter de la morphine et vous recoudre, d'accord?

-…oui…

Je sentis mon flanc droit s'engourdir. La douleur passa, je soupira de soulagement. Je re-ouvris doucement les yeux. ceux-ci tombèrent sur des yeux couleur or liquide. Un visage d'ange avec un sourire qui vous met tout de suite en confiance. Il examinait ma blessure avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Est-ce que ça va allez?

-Elle a une énorme morsure, mais non ça va!

-Sam, calme toi, s'il te plait.

-Je vais d'avoir retirer votre T-shirt.

-QUOI! S'exclamèrent Jacob et Sam à l'unisson.

-Je dois retirer son T-shirt pour recoudre.

-Hors de Question! S'énerva Jacob.

-Mais je peux pas la recoudre avec son T-shirt.

-vous vous débrouillez! Il est hors de question que vous lui retirer son T-shirt!

-Jacob…va chercher Embry…Sam aussi…allez le chercher…j'ai peur qu'il quelque chose de stupide…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais…il ne me fera rien…ne vous inquiétez pas…

Jacob soupira puis me pris dans ses bras. Il me murmura un petit « je t'aime, Grande cousine » et m'embrassa le front. Il avait les yeux brillants comme pour toutes les fois où je me faisais blesser par l'un d'eux, augmentant la culpabilité de chacun. Sam prit la place de Jake, caressa ma joue puis m'embrassa aussi le front. Emily me prit la main en me la serrant fort puis sortit à la suite de Sam et Jacob. Après leur départ, la pièce fut plonger dans un silence apaisant. Me rappelant des regards menaçants que Sam et Jacob avaient lancer au docteur, je décida de les justifier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est une mauvaise image de ma famille.

-Pardonnez-les,…ils sont trop protecteurs.

-Je comprends.

-Vous êtes le docteur Cullen?

-Appelle moi Carlisle.

-Et moi, Bella.

-Je croyais que ton nom était Mattaka?

-C'est le nom que la tribu m'a donné. Ils s'obstinent à m'appeler comme ça.

-Très joli, me dit il dans un sourire, bon, je vais retirer votre T-shirt

J'hochai doucement la tête, même si me retrouver sans Haut devant un homme ne plaisait pas, médecin ou non. Il retira avec précaution. Une énorme morsure ornait mon ventre. Embry que m'as tu fait? À cette pensée, je fus dégoûtée de moi-même, c'était de ma faute si j'étais blessée, je n'aurais pas du m'approché. Je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne devais jamais leur en vouloir…à chacun. Même si je mourais, je ne leur en voudrais pas, contrairement à eux. Je fermai mes yeux en soupirant.

-La blessure vous fait encore mal? Voulez vous une autre dose de morphine?

-Non, c'est bon, je ne sens plus rien.

-Bien. Je vais commencer à recoudre, d'accord?

-Oui, allez y.

Il désinfecta toute la plaie, avec beaucoup d'application. Une ride était née au milieu de son front, sur son visage si beau et jeune. Il sortit tous ses ustensiles médicaux. Il commença doucement à recoudre. À la vue de cette aiguille transperçant ma peau, je préférai détourner les yeux. J'en profitai pour le dévisager. Il avait l'air complètement absorbé dans son travail, ce qui devait être vrai. Sa peau était blanche comme de la craie, elle me rappelait quelque chose mais je ne sus quoi comme la température de sa peau gelée. Me concentrant sur le couleur et la froideur de sa peau, je me souvins. Ma mère avait la même pâleur…dans son cercueil et quand mes lèvres avaient touché son front je me souvins de sa froideur…la froideur d'un mort. Je frissonnai à ce douloureux souvenir. Un frisson qui ne sembla pas le déranger. Il était aussi pâle et froid qu'un mort. Je secouai la tête faisant sortir ces idioties.

-Le terrain n'est pas vierge, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, mais je dois avouer que celle-ci fait plus mal que les dernières fois.

-…lequel de vos amis vous a fait ça?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est un de mes amies?

-Je sais que ce sont des loup-garou.

-…c'est mon meilleur ami…Embry…

-Et…pourquoi? Sans être indiscret, bien sûr.

-…il a su des choses qui l'ont…énervé…je l'avais vu …mais je me suis qu'en même approché et…il m'a attaqué…

-Oh…

-C'est de ma faute…j'ai vu qu'il était excité et violent, je n'aurai pas dû m'approcher…je sais de quoi -ils sont capable quand ils sont comme ça…pourtant, ça ne m'a pas retenu…

-D'après toutes ces cicatrices, il y a eu beaucoup de fois, n'Est-ce pas?

-Oui…mais, bon, je sais à quoi je m'expose…et j'accepte les risques.

-Vous êtes courageuse.

-C'est ma famille…c'est le plus important…et je sais qu'ils s'en veulent de me faire subir ça.

-C'est normal. Ce serait affreux, si ils ne s'en voudraient pas, non?

-Si mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils veulent. Ils se haïssent à cause de moi. Embry et Jacob sont les pires.

-Pourquoi? Sans être indiscret.

-Quand nous étions plus jeunes, avant leur transformation, ils m'avaient promis de toujours me protéger, de prendre soin de moi, de ne jamais me faire de mal.

-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas…

-Je ne leur en veux pas. Je sais que c'est dur à gérer.

-Je comprends. Voilà, j'ai fini. Je vais vous faire un bandage, une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs et une dispense pour le sport.

J'hochai la tête et me laisse faire. Minutieusement, il banda mon buste. Il était très adroit plus que n'importe quel médecin que j'ai croisé, et j'en ai croisé plus d'un!

-Ça remettra combien de temps à cicatriser?

-Un mois, maximum. Si jamais, il y a des problèmes, prévenez-moi.

-Deux jours que je suis ici, et je suis déjà blessé. Je crains le pire pour la suite, soupirai-je avec un sourire.

-En temps que ton médecin, je dois avouer que moi aussi.

Il m'adressa un sourire puis m'aida à remettre mon T-shirt.

-Bien, je vais te laisser. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et merci pour tout

Il me sourit une deuxième fois et sortit. Je m'approcha de la porte et y colla mon oreille. Il discutait avec Sam et Jake.

-Il faudrait que l'un de vous la ramène. Elle ne peut pas conduire pour ce soir. Je proposerai bien de la ramener mais je suppose que vous êtes contre, je me trompe?

-Non. Jacob, tu la ramène, moi, je vais aller chercher Embry.

Malgré ses paroles, je savais qu'a lui tout seul, il ne le retrouverait pas. Et Jacob était son meilleur ami, il pourrait le convaincre de se pardonner, de revenir. Sam lui donnera l'ordre de revenir mais il ne se pardonnera pas et ce n'était pas ce que je veux. Et encore…je ne suis même pas sûre que Jake arrive à convaincre Embry… il n'y a qu'une personne qui arrive toujours à les convaincre de se pardonner pour les blessures qu'ils infligent aux autres et c'est moi. Il faut que je le convins de se pardonner. Je sortis en trombe de la maison.

-Je veux venir.

-Mattaka, il faut que tu rentres te reposer, dit Jacob.

-Embry va mal, je veux l'aider!

-Mattaka…

-Sam, je t'ai bien aidé toi, je peux aider Embry aussi!

-Mais là, c'est TOI qu'il a attaqué.

-Mais…

-Mattaka. Je te promets de le ramener, sain et sauf. Alors, toi, tu vas rentrer te reposer, d'accord?

-D'accord, mais je veux que Jacob aille avec toi.

-Et qui s'est qui va te ramener?

-Le docteur Cullen, répondis je,avec évidence.

-HORS DE QUESTION! Hurlèrent Sam et Jake, a l'unisson.

-J'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN À FAIRE DE VOTRE « HORS DE QUESTION » , VOUS ALLEZ ME CHERCHER EMBRY ET MOI, JE RENTRE AVEC CARLISLE, UN POINT, C'EST TOUT! PIGÉ?

-Ok, souffla Jake, mais vous, faites gaffe à ce que vous lui faîtes.

Je soupira devant la surprotection de Jacob. Au tant parfois, elle était attendrissante, au tant parfois, elle était lourde. Carlisle me sourit, et me montra ma camionnette de la main en faisant une légère révérence. Cette attitude ne datait pas de notre époque, mais ce geste me plut. Je le suivis jusqu'à ma camionnette. Il m'ouvrit la porte pour que je m'installe, ce que je fis en le remerciant. Il démarra et s'engagea sur la route.

-Ma voiture est à la frontière, ma fille et mon fils nous attendent là bas.

Sa phrase me figea. Sa fille et son fils? Alice et Edward? Oh non! Pas lui!

-Alice et Edward?

-Non, Alice et Emmett. Je te ramènerai chez toi avec ta voiture, et Emmett et Alice nous suivrons, pour me ramener après, d'accord?

-Oui,oui.

Il démarra la voiture. Je commençais à somnoler, mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. Après cinq minutes de lutte intense, le sommeil l'emporta. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter. J'entendis au loin une conversation.

-Alors? Ça s'est bien passer?

-oui, c'est bon Emmett.

-Je peux la voir?

-Pourquoi veux tu la voir?

-Parce que! Allez!

Ma portière s'ouvrit. Je sentis leur odeur. Je la trouvais merveilleuse. Sans saveur connu mais fabuleuse.

-Qu'A-t-elle eu?

-Morsure…il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Et le terrain n'était pas vierge.

-Beaucoup?

-Eh bien…elle pourrait faire concurrence à Jasper.

-À ce point? Mais ils sont dangereux!

-Calme-toi, Alice. Bon, je vais la ramener, vous nous suivez?

-Oh Carlisle! Je peux l'amener, s'il te plait!

-Alice…

-Je me mets à genou! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!

-D'accord, allez relève toi.

-Ha,ha! Personne ne peut me résister!

-Sale petit lutin!

On referma ma portière. Une léger sourire était né à mes lèvres, il y avait beaucoup de complicité entre eux, ça s'entendait rien qu'à leurs voix quand ils se parlaient. Je sentis quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi, sur le côté conducteur, que je suppose être Alice. Elle démarra et se mit en route. Je l'entendis fredonne une mélodie. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle le remarqua tout de suite.

-Re-bonjour! Comment vas-tu?

-Dans le brouillard.

-C'est sans doute l'effet de la morphine. Ça ne vas pas tarder à passer.

-Si tu le dis.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de revenir à Forks?

-Comment sais tu que je reviens?

-C'est Edward qui me l'a dit…tu as marqué son esprit.

-Ouai! Génial! Dis je sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

Elle rit légèrement à ma réaction. Elle commença à parler de mode. Moi qui n'y connaissais absolument rien. Elle parlait avec entrain et gaieté de son magnifique soprano. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait ce moment. Je dois avouer que j'appréciais le fait qu'elle parlait comme un moulin à vent j'avais besoin d'entendre une voix quelqu'un autre que les Quileutes. Une simple humaine qui me parle de shopping, ignorant qu'ils y avait des loup-garou sur terre. Elle m'envoyait de grands sourires qui m'éblouissaient à chaque fois. Je l'interrompis pas une fois ou seulement pour ponctué la conversation par des « hum hum », mais je l'écoutais et c'était le principal.

-On aurait dû changer de voiture, ton Antiquité ne dépasse pas les 70km/h!

-Mon Antiquité est très très bien.

-Elle est lente!

-Comme ça, je suis sûre de ne jamais faire d'excès de vitesse.

-J'avoue que c'est sa seule qualité. Je suis sûre que tu peux avoir mieux.

-T'es comme Embry et Jacob, ma parole!

-Pourquoi?

-Ils ne font que la critiquer tout le temps.

-Pourquoi la gardes tu?

-…

-Bella? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas la changer?

-Elle appartenait à ma mère. Juste avant de mourir, elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'offrirait à mes 16 ans, mais…elle ne m'a jamais vu les atteindre.

-Et donc, tu ne veux pas t'en séparer.

-C'est son dernier cadeau.

-Oui, je comprends…finalement, elle est pas si mal, faudrait juste changer le moteur.

Je lui souris tristement. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me la serra brièvement. Son étreinte, aussi petite soit il, me réconforta au point que je lui adressai un grand sourire. Elle sembla heureuse, presque euphorique, de voir l'effet que son geste avait eu sur moi. Embry et Jake ne m'avaient jamais demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma voiture, se contentant de bougonner. Alice recommença à parler d'un haut qu'elle avait acheté, il n'y avait pas longtemps. Je dois avouer que là je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, absorbé dans mes pensées.

-Tu sais, Edward s'en veut un peu de s'être énervé comme ça. Normalement, il a un grand contrôle de lui-même. Tu dois le troubler.

Cette phrase me fit revenir vite à la réalité. Moi, Alice, dans la voiture, parlant de Edward, la fait que je le troublerais. Je remarquai qu'Alice avait un énorme sourire. Ça lui faisait plaisir que je trouble son frère?

-Et tu en heureuse?

-Qui te dis que j'en suis heureuse?

-Tu as un grand sourire.

-Tu es la première personne qui le trouble dans toute sa vie, dit elle, toute excité.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

-Qui te dis qu'il ne t'appréciait pas?

-Son expression de visage, ses yeux…ils étaient si noirs…il me regardait comme si je venais…des Enfers

-Mmm…

Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez moi. Je descendis de la voiture avec quelques difficultés, la blessure commençait à me lancer. Je remercie Carlisle et Emmett en leur serrant chaleureusement la main, habituer à leur contact froid à présent. Alice, elle, me prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Elle avait un énorme sourire. Ils partirent tous en m'adressant une dernier signe de la main. J'entrai dans la maison, mon père me sauta dessus, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

-Sam m'a appelé! Tu t'es fait attaqué par un lynx dans la forêt! Pourquoi est tu aller dans cette maudite -forêt? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a plein d'animaux sauvage là bas! Par chance que les garçons n'ont pas perdu l'habitude de tes « accidents »! Ils m'ont dit que le médecin avait fait du bon boulot. Ça va? Tu supportes?

-La morphine commence à ne plus faire effet. Tien, c'est une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs.

-Je vais les chercher. Toi, va te reposer, je te les poserai sur ta table de chevet.

-D'accord, bonne nuit, papa.

-Bonne nuit, ma puce.

Il m'embrassa le front et partit. J'allai à la cuisine dans l'idée de m'hydrater. J'y trouvai ma belle-mère. Elle était assise, la tête baissée.

-Ton père était vraiment inquiet après l'appel de cet Indien, dit elle, d'un ton de reproche.

-Il s'appelle Sam, et ce n'est pas n'importe quel indien c'est un Quileute.

-Je ne comprends pas ton…comportement avec eux. Tu es civilisée!

-Eux aussi…

-Ce sont des sauvages!

-Et papa a été élevé par eux.

-Mais LUI est civilisé depuis que ta mère est…

-Je sais! La coupai-je, ne supportant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

-Si ta mère n'avait pas été influencée par eux elle serait encore de notre monde! Se promener avec sa fille dans la forêt pleine de bêtes sauvages, il fallait être complètement folle,pour faire ça!

-MA MÈRE N'ETAIT PAS FOLLE!

-BELLA SI TU CONTINUE TU VA FINIR COMME ELLE!

-TAIS TOI!

Je m'appuya contre le mur, essoufflée. Ma blessure me lançait encore plus. Je me tenais le coté droit. Anna, ma belle-mère, me regardait choquée que je lui ai crié dessus, moi toujours si calme. Je repris mon self-control.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Anna soupira mais ne répondit pas. Nous ne nous entendions pas à merveille. Comment apprécier pleinement quelqu'un qui ne cesse de critiquer ma famille? Elle m'exaspérai avec sa « civilisation ». Je n'y peux rien si je ne suis pas une aristocrate, moi. Mais bon, mon père et elle s'aimait alors je ne ferais rien contre elle. Je monte dans sa chambre et m'allongea précautieusement. Enfin, couchée, j'essayais de détendre mes muscles…sans y arriver. Ma porte s'ouvrit sur mon père, il s'approcha de moi, une boite d'anti-douleur à la main.

-Ça va, ma puce?

-Je survis.

-Pourquoi es tu allé dans cette forêt?

-Papa…

-Toutes les fois que tu y vas, tu en reviens blesser!

-Pas toutes les fois, n'exagère pas.

-Pourquoi y es tu allé?

-…ça fait un an que je n'y suis pas retourner.

-Et voilà, ce qu'il t'arrive! N'y retourne pas, je t'en pris.

-…je ne peux rien te promettre…mais j'essayerai de faire attention…

-Je te laisse te reposer, soupira-t-il.

-Papa…tu peux m'enlever mes chaussures, s'il te plait, je n'arrive pas ç me courber.

Il retira mes chaussures et partit. Je pris les anti-douleurs. Après une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils firent effet. Ils m'engourdirent toute entière et je m'endormis, ne ressentant qu'une sensation légèrement désagréable sur le flanc droit.

On me caressait doucement la joue. J'ouvre les yeux. Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir. Je distingue une silhouette.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Donc cela répond à certaines questions, Charlie est en faite le frère adoptif de Billy, et donc il a été élevé comme les indiens.**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

Mess-Muse


	4. Message TRES important pour la suite!

**Yo !**

Juste pour dire que cette fiction ne m'intéresse plus.

Je ne mis retrouve plus donc je vais **l'abandonner**.

Si certaines (ou certains) veulent **la reprendre** qu'ils ne se gênent pas ils ont **ma bénédiction**

Je comptais montrer l'amitié fraternelle entre Embry et Bella. On allait apprendre que c'était Jasper qui avait enfaite tué La mère de Bella mais que les Cullen l'avaient caché. Puis je comptais mettre Bella et Edward ensemble et devenir très proche de la famille Cullen après j'avais pas trop d'idée pour la fin.

Donc si quelqu'un veut la reprendre ne vous gêner pas, juste envoyez moi un** _petit_ message privé**. Je vous **encourage** même à la reprendre pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresseraient!

Dès qu'elle sera reprise, je le signalerai, histoire qu'il n'y est pas deux fois la même voilà.

Désolé pour la déception pour celle qui croyait à un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai repris mon autre fiction que je compte bien terminer !

_**Merci de votre attention,**_

_**Aidoku**_


End file.
